


Super Parents are a Pain

by Tanoshi



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Erik is a Father, M/M, Quicksilver Madness, charles is such a mom, erik and charles are worried parents, happy super family, or more like matant super family, raven shows up for like one second, super hero au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanoshi/pseuds/Tanoshi
Summary: Most days,Charles and Erik are super heros who save the world as well as lead the well know and respected group of the X-Men.  Once a days work is all done, the two head home to their over beloved son Peter (quicksilver) who wants nothing more but to join their team. If Charles can let his own students on his team why not his adoptive son?





	Super Parents are a Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So i just got done watching x-men apocalypse and this just pop up randomly in my head. Im not very good at writing but ill do my best since i rlly hate putting out bad work. Sorry for any misspells btw i don't check much for them since my confidence for how i spell is kinda high and then i go back and im just like 'oml what have i wrote?????'

 

* * *

 

 

> _And once again the X-Men save the day from another treat! God, what would we do without these mutants defending us from treats that are bigger then all of us combined?_
> 
>  
> 
> _You said it Jim. Its hard to believe that just a few years ago we hated this people. But now look at us; thanking them for their service and allowing them around our children._
> 
>  
> 
> _Ha ha you said. And speaking of children, if your child is having a hard time controlling their powers; make sure to check out Charles Xavier School for The Gifted. It truly is a fantastic place to send your children to in order for them to control their powers! In other news the X-Men-_
> 
>  

The tv shut off with a click of the button from the young teen.  This teen being the son of the famous group leaders that he knows as, 'dad 1' and 'dad 2', but the world knows them as Professor X and Magneto. He would say the typical line of 'oh I'm edgy and angry at my super hero parents because they don't spend time with me boo whoo' cliche; but he honest doesn't mind that they do that. I mean yeah it sucks but when they come home to him at the end of a hard days work it makes him feel proud of them since they just saved a whole city or continent or even the whole world. And when they have free time for him they go out to the mall or see and movie and just have quality family time. But they don't do that very often since so many people and paparazzi ran up to them randomly wanting to get an interview or autograph. 

 

It kinda worries Peter that people can tell who they are even when they have sun glasses on and a hospital mask to cover their face fully. But then he thinks that his parents aren't the only mutants so like, its a 50/50 chance someone has some type of cool power to tell who's who or some shit.

 

But back to the main point, Peter is not mad at his parents for that. He loves that they  do that and that they don't forget about him. But he doesn't love that they wont let him join the team. And they always give the same low blow excuse of 'oh your not old enough' or 'we don't want you to get hurt'. NEWS FLASH: You literally have a punch of people on your team, who are not only your students, but are teens just like him! Like come on dad 2 you cant say that when your team is full of teens. And about dad 2 saying, 'you'll get hurt yahda yahda', Peter is faster then an explosion. AN EXPLOSION. ONE THAT HE WENT INTO TO SAVE EVERYONE FROM IN AN INSTANT.

 

It just eats at Peter everyday when he watches the late night news to see his two parents wrap up another victory. Like, do they not think he's X-Men material? I mean you need a Flash for every super hero team ever and here he is. Sitting his room in one of the many rooms in the gifted school,with a of 5 dollar box from _Taco Bell_ waiting for the day his dad's to just pop up in his room with a suite made just for him. 

 

"Peter! Where back!" 

 

Oh speak of the devil; dad 1 just barged in his room without knocking." Oh hey wassup pop's? Rough day?" Peter stands up to meet his dad in for hug. "Fine i guess. I'm a pit worn out since this guy decided to use me real quick when my helmet came flying off." 

 

His dad gives a small smirk as he points to his other dad who just walked over to them after he had chatted it up with one of the students. "You cant complain when i saved your life once again. That's 13 to 4 i believe, right Erik?" He gives a teasing grin as he crosses his arm and holds eye contact with his husband. Erik looks back him with the same straight face that he held before hand." If your referring to chess then yes; although i think that 13 needs to bumped up to a 20 and that 4 to 0."" You know I'm not stop teasing."

 

While all this is  all going on Peter has the urge to puck at the gross lovey dovey look the two hold for each other. As many times as they fight and get annoyed with one another they both always hold they same look of love for each other in their eyes. He knows they only argue so the other can see what the other is trying to convey. Speaking of conveying...

"So like, i was wondering if it'll be cool if i can join the X-Men now. I just turned 17 and all so like i think i can handle all those laser and getting kicked in the face junk.

 

The two abruptly stop in their teasing war to look over at their son in the same face they always give him when he brings it up. He can tell their having some type of mind link right now trying to decide how to tell him off easy. But Peter is getting really sick of being told of easy by his folks. Maybe he just needs to prove it some how to them.

 

"You don't need to prove anything, Peter." Charles says to get his son out of his thoughts." God you need to stop intruding my mind. What i was thinking about naked girls or how is a turtle really can out run a bunny."

 

"Its a rabbit and i wouldn't mind since I'm not all that affected by it myself. Anyhow, why do you want to join us so bad? You've seen the type of stuff we deal with why do you want to put yourself in that position-"

 

"Because i want to be a hero. I want to do something that will benefit the world. Before mom passed away, i told her i would fight along side Dad to make people who want to hurt others pay and make the world a better place."

 

"Yeah well you getting yourself hurt wont make the world a better a place. Charles and i have dealt with many life treating things and we don't want that for. You need to focus on your study's and how to control your powers-"

 

"I CAN! How do you think i was able to save all those people that one time the school blew up? I know what im doing Dad,and i know what i want to do! Why wont you let me?"

 

The teen face is calm but both Charles and Erik can tell he's angry. When they talk about things like this he always seems to just end up angry and they both know why; they know their holding their son back from doing what he wants to do in life. But how would you feel knowing your loved one is in the same type of danger that you put yourself in everyday. That it could be their last day that they see? Charles and Erik both know that the other will be alright since they've been doing this since their early adult life. Now that their in their 30's they know what to expects what to do in situations when it gets life treating. Peter is only 17. And their son and has no idea what to expect if they let him tag along.

 

"Peter...listen to me well. Me and your father are not letting you put yourself-put your life in danger. We have it under control as is now. Adding you would put more stress on us then we already are." Charles doesn't look over at his silver heard son since he's to afraid to see his hurt look. He knows how much the truth hurts and it really didn't want his son to be hurt over what him and Erik really thinks.

 

Erik isn't all that surprise at his sons reaction. He knew that would have to tell him how they really felt about him trying to join their team. Peter would get in the way, cause more stress for him and Charles that they don't need. They already worry enough that someone who wants to harm Charles and him in the worst way possible could find out about Peter and go after him instead. Thoughts like that just make Erik stomach drop into feelings of dread and fear. He doesn't want to experience that if it involves Charles death or Peters.

 

"You cant keep me here forever." Peter says while walking back towards his bed.

 

"We know that but.." Charles looks over for support from his husband. Erik gets the message instantly and looks at his sons back with a calm demeanor across his face. "But...we can at least try. You should know that not everyone accepts our group. Many humans feel as if we are still a treat and we will turn against them one day; as much as we save them they still fear us."

 

"Yeah yeah whatever. Shut the door on your way out please." Peter puts on his head phones and turns the music up as loudly as it can go so he can block out anything his dad's have to say to him. The teen doesn't know if he should feel hurt af that his parents think that way, or grateful that they care so much. They care a little to much though. So much so that Peter got an idea from this little convo they just had. One that would show both of them he could be an X-Men.

An X-Men that would benefit to their team more then they know.

 

* * *

 

**5 Days Later**

_This morning in London, a terrorist has taken several hostages in Tate Britain art gallery. As you all may know the group who has these hostages are know for their anti hate towards mutants as well minority groups. Everyone is a hostage however they are one by one killing anyone who they find to be a mutant. The police have alerted the X-Men and we speak now, they make their way over._

 

 

Okay so things where kinda looking up for Peter at this point. He had heard of the attack long before his dad's did since he was there in London to get some fish and chips real quick since he ditch breakfast after what heard things he shouldn't have. To make it a long story short he woke up last night to go get some cereal and he so happen to walk past his dad's room to only hear moaning and groaning and-ugh! Its just to gross to think about. Old people aren't meant to do things like its unnatural.

 

Anyhow he went to London was heading back home and then bam the art gallery suddenly had a whole terrorist group treating everyone lives. And can you guess what they wanted? For Charles and Magneto to give themselves over to them. Peter believes that has got be one of they most anticlimactic things he has ever witness live besides when he watch those two dudes get ready to fight in an ally only for them to suddenly make up and hug it out. They could of asked for so much more but nope his dad's are just that important. Oh well; this allows him to now prove himself though.

The X-Men had been left the School and where going to be here in a just a few more minutes. Peter stood outside the gallery headphones around his neck and ready to rush in their and save everyone. But it was kinda hard since the group surround the room their in with something that'll stop any mutants from using their powers. So was in a pickle since the only way to destroy them would be from the inside and he cant really think of how to do that without being shot by one of the terrorist in their.

 

"Ah! Look! The X-Men are here!" a women cried out while pointing up. Peter slide into the crowd of people to try and  not stick out and be discovers. Thankfully the crowd was mostly art students with crazy colored hair so it worked in his favor.

 

"Have you received any word from the terrorist inside the gallery, general?" Charles ask as he walks up in his black suite.

 

"No not yet. All we know is that they want you two to come in with no else unless they'll kill everyone in there." The team look at one another with concern looks at their leaders. Raven was the first to speak up and quickly devise a plan with the two of them.

Peter couldn't hear much of it of course since they spoke low enough for no one else but them to hear. Seeing this he decide to try and find some other way in. He ran around the whole building once, twice, and then three but he couldn't find a way in that would allow him or his dad's to use their powers. They could come crashing through the roof but that could harm everyone inside the room. And the he's sure that's the last thing either of them wants. He did his best when to think of something to help them but it was to last; he could already see Charles and Erik making their way down the long hall to the room in the center.

 

They walked side by side with a look of no fear on their faces. But Peter knew with a look like that they had a plan and they were probably worried that it would not work and cost them innocent lives and well as their own. 

 

"Ah, the two hero's of the hour. I've been dying to see you in person since that day you killed my lover."

 

"Killed your lover?" Erik ask with a raised brow. The women smiled at them,not a friendly one, but one that should put some type of fear in Charles and Erik." You probably don't remember since it was years ago. I think you killed him on your sons birthday maybe, right Magneto?" 

 

Peter eyes widen with concern at the suddenly look of panic came washing over his face. She probably only knows that Peter is his son and not that Charles and him are married. He's sure that she would of used that to her advantage by now unless she's just a really bad villain. " What are you going to do with us?" Charles ask knowing that Erik was still I'm shock some what." Simple, kill you both so mutants will stop feeling as if us humans below them since they have all these special powers and what not. Once their symbol of hope is gone, they will crumble. Marcus! NOW!"

 

As quick as a light turning on the green lights in the room suddenly transform into black ink and swipe up to grab onto both Charles and Erik. Erik makes and effort to reach for the gun that is plastered on the women's side but it doesn't budge. He starts to panic as he see's Charles struggle to get free of the black ink that is spreading across his face.

"There's no point in trying to get free. That ink is thicker then quicksand and can easily suck you in the more you struggle. Oh and this gun here, its not real. Anything that this men creates is pure ink and can be used just like the real deal. Oh and nice try with your little plan."

 

A men came from the door besides the women with all the X-Men, knocked out and limp in his four arms. God for a lady that says she doesn't like mutants she sure has a lot that makes this plan of her's work well. 

But anyhow, Peter had to think quick. That ink is all across the floor and a  little ways towards his way in. He cant just rush in he would have to run around where the lady is, push her in it, free the X-Men, somehow get his dads free all while making sure he looks good. Easy stuff right?

 

"Say your goodbyes you no good mutants! May you go back to the hell you came from!" the women yells before he pulls the trigger and while it points right at Erik's head. Okay that was Peters cue.

 

Everything around him goes in full slow mo. The bullet, the ink rising to Charles eyes, and even the bottle of water that falls from one of the terrorist hands. It lands on a small patch of ink and Peter watched and it makes the ink vanish completely. Oh so water was the weakness? Bet.

 

Peter dealt with getting the X-Men first since they where limp and no use at this point. How did this guy even stop them he wonder, probably used that one 'big boom' weapon. But anyway,  he took them out one by one and lead them outside to police cars. There was really no where else to lay them down at other then the ground and that would just be rude. Once he was done with all that though he started to run around the gallery look for as many jugs of water as he can. Once he found them all he came just in time to  run across the wall and make a leap to move the bullet from his dad's face  all while sticking a landing. The music in his ears pumped him up even more as he threw every jug onto the ink and wash it all away from the floor and walls and Charles and Erik. He even went an extra mile by getting the guy who controls all this black shit to a cop car that had actually anti power walls. 

 

He thinks he's pretty much done now but then the hostages, he almost forgot about them. " Man these terrorist where really lazy with this craftsman ship. They must of thought this plan would actually work. Well..maybe it could of if i hadn't been here. Cha, and they say i cant be an X-Men."

 

And in a matter of seconds the hostages are all outside and standing behind the yellow tape. Peter thinks he's pretty much done since all seems well so he stops doing what he's doing and goes outside to wait for Charles and Erik like the others. It takes 5 minutes before his dad's walk outside with the lady who's in make shift handcuff made by Magneto. The people cheer in a confusing like state thinking 'how did they do that so fast?' But that was only for Peter to know and everyone else to guess about.

 

"Peter!"

 

Charles come striding over with a look of anger on his face. Peter can already feel his ear ringing from just thinking about all that parent talk Charles's is going to give him in a few minutes. He really is such a mom. "Hey professor! How's it going? Just wanted to see you Dad live-and hey, may i just say that you and Dad killed it in there! Like, you guys where so cool-"

 

"Enough with complements, Peter."

 

 

Magneto came floating over down towards him and his husband. They both always have the same emotions on their faces when ever and when ever; it boggles his mind that they really are the same side if the coin." What are you doing here? Your suppose to be home doing your chores or playing video games."

 

"I finished my chores plus watered the flowers in back AND i got bored with the video games. _Banjo Kazooie_ can only keep me entertained for a few minutes since i kept dying on that one part in _Click Clock Woods_." Both parents gave him the same look 'of are you kidding me?' and Peter can't really blame them. Ah he knows he shouldn't have came. But can you blame him?! This was his golden ticket to being on his parents awesome super hero team! That's like passing a chance to kick a child from 1 billion dollars. Wait that's cruel-it's like passing up a chance to shake Obama's hand while receiving 1 million dollars from Ellen.

 

"Peter what you did today was nothing me nor your father would expect from you. Our lives were at stack and you rushing in there having no clue on how to handle that was beyond crazy. Peter i guess what i'm saying is that-that your-"

 

"On the team."

 

Peter's eyes widen in surprise at his biological dad's statement. Had he heard that correctly? Was Charles playing some weird mind trick on him to see slash hear this? " Its no trick, Peter. Me and Erik where actually talking about this yesterday afternoon. We have put chains on you and not allowed you to really show your amazing powers to the world. A-and if not for you, our team would have probably been-"

 

"Dead?" Peter says with a smug smile.

 

Erik and Charles both frown till a small smile tugs on both faces." Not likely but a probability was there. Anyway welcome to the team!" Erik says slapping a heavy hand on his sons back. Charles soon walks over and joins in the bone crushing hug Peter is giving both his parents now. Who knew all you had to do was jump in from out of no where, save your dad's, hurt some bad guys, and have a minor serious _slash_ light talk with your pop's to join the X-Men? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
